thebindingofisaacfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Eve
Eve Eve est un personnage jouable de The binding of isaac. Présentation thumb|left thumb|Eve devant un boss Eve est le 6eme personnage à débloquer. Elle est débloquée en faisant 2 pactes ou plus avec le diable dans The Devil room, en une seule partie. Elle a été ajoutée dans la mise à jour de Hallowen. Elle commence avec 2 coeurs, 1 point d'attaque, 3 points de vitesse et 2 points de portée. Elle commence thumb|Eve avec le whore of babylone aussi avec les objets Dead Bird et Whore of Babylon. Le dead bird est un familier invulnérable qui va se déployer une fois Eve attaquée, il fonce sur les ennemis pour leur faire des dommages. Le Whore of Babylon la transforme en monstre, rendant ses larmes rouges quand elle n'a plus que 1/2 coeur. Cursed StateAdded by Ll Guilt ll Elle commence sans bombe, argent ni clef. Si le joueur achète / trouve le Brimstone, The Lord of the Pit, The Pact, ou toute autre chose qui transforme Isaac en démon, le jeu va croire que Eve est à la place d'Isaac et ne sera donc pas déverrouillée. Conseil, Gameplay et stratégie Eve est un personnage de type "Un risque pour une récompense", comme elle n'a pas de caractéristiques exceptionnelles, elle a beaucoup d'objets qui nécessitent de perdre de la vie. Il faut donc gérer la vie d'Eve bien comme il faut. Une stratégie consiste à rester à 1/2 cœur de santé pour avoir forme de démon illimitée ( du Whore of Babylon ) et d'utiliser les cœurs âme pour la sécurité. Si vous trouvez un ou deux coeurs d'âme, ne les prenez pas tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, laissez-vous descendre à la moitié d'un cœur puis allez ramasser les cœurs d'âme. Vous serez sous la forme de démon, mais les cœurs d'âme seront la pour la sécurité. Vous pouvez également utiliser une machine de don de sang pour atteindre la santé faible. La machine ne pourra pas enlever les coeurs âmes à part si vous êtes déjà à la moitié d'un cœur. Vous serez en forme de démon constante ce qui aide beaucoup compte tenu de ses dommages de départ très bas. Une autre stratégie utile avec Eve vers la fin du jeu dans The Womb ou Sheol est d'éviter de se guérir complètement, pour que la fin de la vie soit d'un demi coeur. De cette façon, l'avant-dernier coup que vous recevrez avant de mourir activera Whore of Babylon, alors que si vous vous guérissez entièrement il ne s'activera jamais puisqu'il est difficile de perdre un demi coeur; le seul moyen serait de perdre un coeur, puis de se guérir d'un demi coeur, ce qui fait que les objets comme Little Chad et Charm of the Vampire peuvent se réveler utiles pour pouvoir activer le Whore of Babylon en cas d'urgence. Avoir le Wafer serait parfait, puisqu'il permet de ne perdre qu'un demi coeur au lieu d'un coeur entier par coup. ''Objets/succès débloquable'' thumb|left Battez le boss dans The womb 2 avec Eve pour obtenir le rasoir. thumb|left Battez le boss dans Sheol avec Eve pour obtenir le bébé démon. thumb|left Compléter le dernier chapitre de Wrath of the lamb pour obtenir la dague du sacrifice. Anecdotes *Comme Maggy, Eve est Isaac avec une perruque, et du maquillage en plus. *Le "What a terrible night to have a curse...", est la boite de dialogue qui apparait quand Whore of Babylon se déclenche. Référence à Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest. *Vous n'avez pas besoin de finir le jeu pour la débloquer, les deux achats à la Devil room suffiront.thumb *Edmund a déclaré que Eve est son personnage favori en raison de son style de jeu risqué unique. *Eve est le nom de la première femme, d'après la Bible, dans Adam et Eve. *Whore of Babylon est probablement une référence à l'apocalypse quand les Anges demandent à John d'assister au jugement de la Prostituée de Babylone. *Quand Eve n'a plus qu'un demi coeur, elle laisse une flaque de sang à chaque changement de salle à la place de l'urine (Ce n'est pas à cause du Whore of Babylon, puisque les autres personnages peuvent aussi récupérer cet objet et laissent quand même de l'urine). Catégorie:Personnages